


Oh Brother (Mini Comic)

by Ruby_Stone



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Comic, Cute, Drawing, Fili/Kili - Freeform, Fluff, Hobbit, M/M, Nom nom nom!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Stone/pseuds/Ruby_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili comforts Kili<3<3<3  ***Mini Tiny Comic ;) ***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother (Mini Comic)

[](http://s1303.photobucket.com/user/lilypad3999/media/Scan6_zps43b15e47.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Well,I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please tell me if you'd like for me to make more of these :) I'm a pretty huge J.R.R Tolkien fan, especially of the Hobbit!! and I might be a bit of a fan of some Hobbit pairings lol ;)
> 
> Anyway!! suggestions are always welcome!! <3 
> 
> And thanks for viewing!!!!!!!!! :D


End file.
